Uchiha Sasuke Does Not Like Men
by mmmtoes
Summary: So, I guess kicking Sasuke-kun in the shin after screaming at him that he was gay for Naruto wasn't a very good idea.
1. Uchiha Sasuke's Gay

**OKAY. OKAY. DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW I SHOULD REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY, REALLY_, BE WORKING ON THE OTHER STORY I STARTED AND NEVER FINISHED... BUT. ... IKNOWIKNOW. IT'S BEEN LIKE. MONTHS. FOUR MONTHS. BUT. I... I just.. My inspiration just depleted for that story... I never really had a plot in mind for it. It was to get me started in the adventures of writing. Of course, I love it, but I'm starting anew. NEW STORIES. I'll work on it... if I get an idea.. Writer's block seems to be something I'm prone to. Sigh. I'M SO SORRY. SO SO SORRY TO MY LOVELY READERS.**

**Aaand, to my new readers!**

**HELLO. You may think I'm a very lazy writer, (Yes, you have thought right.) or you may not, (I'll try my hardest!) but now I am much more into writing, I am much more SKILLED! (No, not really.)**

**I finally learned how to use that weird grey line/divider thingie, MUCH TO MY DELIGHT. TEEHEE. Yep. It's a button. Just a simple button I managed to miss all this time. :'D**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!~ (Please remember to review, favorite, etc etc.) Oh, and in this story, they don't text as often, they email. Because I enjoy reading those types of stories, and I find them fun to write myself. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: CherryBlossoms28

**From: **SexiliciousBlond

**Subject: **Omgosh. I'm so totally craving a new pair of SPARKLY and BEDAZZLING heels.

Forehead, YOU DISAPPOINTMENT OF WOMAN. What did you do to 'I've got a friggin' sword up my ass and I refuse to do anything about it' ? Hmm? Because he seems to be sulking in his shoes. You couldn't _POSSIBLY _have anything to do with it, right? WELL, IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT'S YOUR FAULT AT ALL, BECAUSE HE'S BEEN GLARING AT _ME_ FOR THE PAST HOUR. DRILLING. HOLES. INTO. MY SOUL.

- SEXILICIOUS, BEAUTILICIOUS BABY BLUE EYED BLONDIE. OUTTIE.

P.S - PLEASE, come out of the bathroom already. You've been in there since morning. Being in a public restroom for however long you've been in there can NOT be good. I'm just worrying for your health, baby.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>SexiliciousBlond

**From: **CherryBlossoms28

**Subject: **I so totally want to buy that shirt I saw last week.

Ino-pig! Disappointment of a woman? Me? You stab a knife through my heart, hun. And Sasuke-kun SO does not have a SWORD up his ass. I swear, it's a freaking spear. A long, long, long. SPEAR. Sulking? Sasuke-kun? Right. More like ready to kill.

And NO, I do NOT have anything to do wi-

OKAY. INO-PIG. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. OKAY? I MADE A BIG MISTAKE. A BIG BOOBOO. IT JUST SLIPPED OUT BECAUSE I WAS SO MAD AND YOU KNOW HOW I AM WHEN I'M FRUSTRATED. THINGS JUST. SLIP OUT. OMGOMGOMGOMG. INO. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. KILL ME FOR SURE. I'M SCARED. EVEN MORE SO THAN WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED OVER HIS SAND MANSION IN SECOND GRADE.

Okay. CALM. I am calm. BREATHE IN. Breathe out.

Okay, so. He.. Well. I said, "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Like NORMAL, SWEET Sakura, And he TOTALLY said his non-existent STUPID word or sound or grunt or WHAT EVER IT IS, "Hn." AND I'M JUST LIKE. "You always say that! What does it even mean?" AND HES LIKE STOP ANNOYING ME AND STUFF AND I... kindof... KIND OF. Exploded. BECAUSE HE'S CALLED ME NOTHING BUT STUPID, AND ANNOYING, AND WEAK. AND I FINALLY GOT SICK OF IT. AND ALL. AND... I. EVEN THOUGH I LOVE HIM... I KINDASORTA... Called him a stupidbastard, whodoesnothingbuthangout... withNaruto... hasaspearshoveduphisass, hasabigego, cockyrichUchihakid WITH a hot brother and along with some more insults here or there, some loud, boisterous cussing, I flipped him off with some more colorful vocab, oh, and I also happened to claim that he was gay for Naruto, whilst finishing the beautiful performance off with kick to the shin and stomping off. But, other than that. No big deal. You know how it is. :D I'm totally calm.

- Going to get murdered. Tell Mr. Snuffles that I love him. D: Haruno Gunna Die Sakura.

P.S - Make sure to feed my dog and cat, Bob and Joe. Even though, I know full well that my siblings can take care of them.

P.P.S - SNIFF. I LOVE YOU, YOU ANNOYING BLONDE BITCH. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. GOOD BYE. SNIFF.

P.P.P.S - Can you bring some chicken wings into the girls' bathroom on the third floor? LOVES YA.

**(A/N: Just to make things clear, I do not have homophobia. I fully support all sexual preferences. I SIMPLY USED THE INSULT, TO HURT THE UCHIHA'S PRIDE. DO NOT HATE. D: )**

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: CherryBlossoms28

**From: **SexiliciousBlond

**Subject: **Very. Well. Friday after school. You, me, Tenten, Hinata, and a whole lot of money to spend.

Oh my god. Oh. My. GOD. You called THE **UCHIHA **_**SASUKE. THE. SASUKE. THAT YOU ARE IN **__**LOVE**__** WITH **__**AND HAVE BEEN SINCE YOU MET HIM BY TRIPPING OVER HIS SAND MANSION, GAY?**_

_**FOR NARUTO! AND YOU KICKED HIM IN THE SHIN? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU DUMB HAG! HE'S GOING TO MURDER YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, GAUGE YOUR EYES OUT, EAT THEM, MURDER YOU AGAIN, AND BURY YOU. ALIVE. AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND . OMG. **_

_You. Are dead. Well, good luck._

- Beautiful Yamanaka, OUTTIE~

P.S - Your dogs and your cats and all your 'lil stuffed animals are safe with me. And the deliciously sexy pair of boots you got last week. I know you keep them in a secret compartment in your closet's closet. Yes. I know about that too. YOUR CLOSET HAS A SECRET COMPARTMENT. I KNOW WHAT YOU HIDE IN IT.

P.P.S - I love you too, you dumb Forehead.

P.P.P.S - IF YOU DIE, DOES THIS MEAN I CAN DATE YOUR SEXILICIOUS EYE CANDY OF A BROTHER? CAN IT WORK?

P.P.P.P.S -Chicken wings are fattening. And you know it. But, since it's probably going to be your last ever. Fine. I'll spoil you.

* * *

><p>So, like you read in the emails me and the Pig sent to each other, yes. I called Uchiha Sasuke gay. For his best friend Naruto. And then kicked him in the shin. But, I mean, you can't blame me! He doesn't pay attention to girls at all. Actually, he doesn't pay attention to ANYONE but Naruto in general. Or Neji, when they argue. And those tomatoes he's so obsessed with. I MEAN, DON'T GET ME WRONG, those fan girls are REALLY annoying, and we all try to ignore them, but some of them are REALLY pretty. Some of them are fake, some of them aren't. Actually, most of them are fake. He doesn't even glance at a beautiful woman when they walk by, flirt, or touch him. Curves in all the right places, beautiful long legs, perfect hair. Just like the Pig. BUT HE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICE THEM. Of course, I have curves too, just not as much as Pig, not as noticeable until I wear less "Prudent" clothes, as Pig claims. They're not prudent at ALL. My skirts and shorts just aren't as short as hers. Well, Sasuke-kun wouldn't notice me if I wore them anyway.<p>

And so here I am. Sitting on the counter in the bathroom, waiting for Ino-Pig to hurry the HELL up with my beloved chicken wi-

My thought's were interrupted as Pig walked in, delicious chicken-y aromas replacing the stench of the bathroom. No, not the stuff-that-comes-out-of-the-butt kind of stench, the Expensive-womenly-perfumes-that-cost-me-my-life's-savings-even-though-it's-a-little-bottle-of-Ferbreze-that's-smaller-than-my-pinky kind of stench. Yes, because women don't shit. No, they don't. The restrooms for women are only for them to reapply makeup, and squirt some more Febreze on themselves. And maybe, once in a while, just maybe, they'll pee.

"You are my SAVIOR, oh godly Ino. You, goddess, you." I snatched the wings from her and took a bite, savoring the great taste of chicken. I noticed a little cup of pink stuff with a spoon.

"AND YOU BROUGHT ME STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM TOO? God, I love you," I grabbed that too.

"Gosh, Forehead. You really know how to suck up. If it wasn't for your stupid big mouth in the first place, you wouldn't be on Sasuke's murder list, and you wouldn't be getting fatter by the second from all those calories." She put her hands on her hips and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"So, how are you going to get out of this.. Sasuke dilemma? You can't ignore the person you've loved for years for that long, you know," She sighed and looked at me with pity, crossing her arms.

"I think I'm going to die. You know what? I'm just going to face it. Well, avoid him as much as I can for now, until he finally decides to get revenge on me for his insulting his dignity, pride, poking at his sexual preferences and interest for Naruto, and physically damaging him. I'll just have to deal with it. Because I totally had it coming. And, Ino-" I gave her a look, not letting her interrupt as I saw her open her mouth, about to say something. "- I'm just going to give up, I guess... I'm going to start dating guys again. I may not love this person as much as Sasuke-kun, but it's a start, you know? I realized, while in deep thought in the past few hours I've been in here, that he's never going to like me. Ever. You were right." I sighed and hopped off the counter, the heels of my boots sounded in the bathroom. I threw away the remains of my delicious lunch, courtesy of the Goddess, Ino, and turned to face her.

"WHAT? BUT. BUT. ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'VE BEEN GOING AFTER HIM FOR SO LONG! AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP NOW?" Her eyes widened and her expression looked shocked.

"Well, I know, but. I should have just gave up a long time ago. Nothing progressed, he always ignored my very existence and always insulted me, calling me weak, calling me stupid. I've finally decided to move on. I still love him... but its a start, to date other guys and get my mind off of him," I sighed. Oh god, I sound like some sort of emotiona- Oh, never mind. I am an emotionally depressed woman.

Ino sighed and hugged me. "Well, whatever makes you happy, Forehead. I hate to see you in pain. I can't believe you thought of this while sitting around in here..." She looked around as she let go of me and crinkled her nose at the stench. 'Sakura's never going to be able to get over Sasuke... Well, maybe dating will finally get some emotion going on in that oblivious head of his. Get him out of the depressing denial state that he's in,' Ino thought.

"BESIDES. THERE ARE WAY. MORE. HOT GUYS OUT THERE. Have you seen those hot twelfth graders? EYE CANDY. Really heals your soul." I could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Ino. We're Juniors. How are we ever going to even have a chance with twelfth graders?" I looked at her with a questioning look.

"SAKURA, YOU IDIOT. YOUR BROTHER? THE ONE IN TWELFTH GRADE. Guuurl, it is TIME to get some hunks for YOU. Let's get Hinata and Tenten. THEN, WE WILL START OUR SEXY BOY HUNTING." I rolled my eyes at her and sighed.

* * *

><p>"A-are you sure y-you're going to get over h-him? You've liked h-him for so long." Hinata looked at me with concerned eyes as we told her the plan. Well, Ino's plan. The, 'Get Sakura a Hunkilicious Piece of Man', plan. (HEY. THAT RHYMED. I'm going to call it Man Plan from now on!)<p>

"Don't worry, Hinata! I'll be fine." I looked at her with reassurance and she nodded at me.

"So, Saku-chan. Lookin' for a new guy? Hmm? Why didn't you tell me you were over Sasuke-chan?" The four of us jumped at the voice. None of us heard him come towards our table. He was leaning down, obviously interested in our conversation. (They're eating lunch, Sakura finally decided to come out of her hermit shell, the bathroom.)

"OH. Oh, gosh. Daisuke! You scared us. I told you not to creep like that.. WHY WERE YOU LISTENING TO OUR CONVER-"

(Daisuke is not the oldest brother. There are more siblings. He has black hair and green eyes. Sakura's pink hair is like, a genetics thing that was passed down from her mother's side. Her mother also has light pink hair. )

"Would you like me to introduce you to someone, Sakura?" Ino smiled at him, knowingly.

"OF COURSE WE WOULD. This can definitely help Forehead get her mind off of that depressing jerk."

"Have your friends come over after school today, I'll introduce you to my friend. " He glared at one of the creepy freshmen who eyed me as he walked past. I knew he would introduce me to a trustworthy guy. I loved my brother to death, really. Besides, he tends to have really, really, cute friends.

Ino frowned as she thought of something. "That's great! But, isn't it like, wrong for a dude to date his friend's little sister, or something? Isn't it like, a guy rule?" Now that Ino-Pig brought it up, I remembered. It was always something I heard from other guys. How it's bad to hit on a bro's little sis, or something.

"Oh, yea!" Tenten looked up as realization dawned on her.

"Well, I guess, but it's fine as long as the 'bro' is okay with it. And in this situation, it's okay. I just want to help you. Besides, he thought you were really cute." Huh. I guess I've seen him before, then.

"Okay, well. I'm off to class now! See ya guys after school!" I hadn't realized that the bell had rung until my brother ruffled my hair and walked off with his (cute) group of friends. One of them looked back at me as they left and smiled at me. I smiled back, and oh gosh, I can feel my self blushing. He's so cute.

"Sakura, are you sure it's okay to start class all of a sudden, after skipping half of the day already?" Tenten looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll tell the teacher that I had a bad stomach ache from too much sushi last night, and was in the bathroom for the day and I had to wait for it to pass before going to Shizune-san. I'll inform Shizune-san after talking to Gai-sensei. Besides, Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama love me!"

They all sighed at me. "Okayy, if you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>UchihaProdigy

**From:** R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**Subject:** TEME! WHERE IS SHE. TELL ME NOW.

Alright, give it up, Teme. I know you love Sakura-chan and all, but you can't keep her hiding forever, you know. You just want to hog her all for yourself. I mean, I have my Hina-chan, but you're just being GREEDY. STOP TAKING MY NOT BLOOD RELATED SISTER AWAY FROM ME. BASTARD!

-THE H0K4G3!BELIEVE IT!

P.S - No, seiriously, tho. Where's she? Shes bin missing since morning! I'M SURE I SAW HER THIS MORNING.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**From: **UchihaProdigy

**Subject: **Hn. Dobe.

What makes you think I'M the one hiding her? Why would I even care? She's so annoying. Your 'Hina-chan' isn't even yours. You have to ask her out for her to be yours. If you're so worried about her, why don't you look for her yourself? I don't care where she is. She can handle herself. And you spelled seriously wrong. And though. And been.

- Uchiha

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>UchihaProdigy

**From:** R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**Subject:** TEME!

Woah. Dude. You wrote so much. You, like. NEVER WRITE A WHOLE SENTENCE. DUDE. YOUR BABBLING! You ARE worried! Or really mad at her. AND HINA-CHAN _IS_ MINE. I just... haven't found the right time to ask her... BUT IM SURE SHELL SAY YEAH!

And FINE. I'll look for her MYSELF. Jeez.

-H0K4G3333!

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**From: **UchihaProdigy

**Subject: **Dobe.

I'm not babbling, you idiot. And you used the wrong you're. It's not your, it's you're. How did you manage to pass freshmen year like that? I'm not worried. She pissed me off yesterday. Do you know what she said, Dobe? She claimed that I was gay. For you. And then kicked me. I'm not gay, and nor will I ever be interested in you. Ever.

- Uchiha

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>UchihaProdigy

**From:** R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**Subject:** TEME!

OH, DUDE. BURN. LOL. SHE CALLED YOU GAY. LOLOL. AND SHE KICKED YOU. LOL. HAHA. It fits! Sasu-GAY. HAHA. SASUGAY. Woah, wait. What? Gay for me? Being gay is okay, man. But not for me. I'm sorry, I just don't see you like that. Sorry, man.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**From: **UchihaProdigy

**Subject: **I'm NOT gay.

Did you not manage to see the part where I said I'm NOT gay? Or that part where I said I am not, will not, and never will be interested in you. EVER. And Sakura just walked into the class with Tenten.

- Uchiha

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't reply back after. He just watched Sakura, seeing if anything was wrong with her. He saw her stop and talk to Gai-sensei. He nodded and yelled something about staying healthy and youthfull while giving her the Nice Guy pose. Of course. She then continued on to her desk. It was the second row from the back, in front of Naruto and diagonal from Sasuke, who were in the back row. She winced as she felt Sasuke glare at her as she sat down.<p>

Looks like this:

[Tenten] [Sakura] (Second row from the back)

[Sasuke] [Naruto] (Back row)

"Hey, hey! Sakura-chan! Where were you this morning? I was worried!" Naruto leaned forward to talk to her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Sorry I worried you. I didn't feel good this morning, so I skipped a few classes, but I'm okay now! So you don't need to worry."

"Ooh. Alright, if you say so!"

Sasuke continued to glare at Sakura throughout the rest of the lesson. And throughout all the other classes they had with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>SexiliciousBlond, HinaHyuuga, WeaponsMistress5, SeitoLikesPocky

**From: **NoMangoPudding4U

**Subject: **Sasu-chan needs to take that Eiffel Tower out of his ass.

Don't tell my baby sister. Like. Seriously. Sakura's going to kill me if she finds out. I think. Actually, she's kind of surprising sometimes. I don't always know what she's thinking. ANYWAY. So, I heard from the girls that Saku-chan has decided to give up on Eiffel Tower Kid. It's not going to work out for her. This is one thing I am absolutely positive, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT RIGHT on. She can't let go. So, the girls decided that she would start a relationship to help her get over him. This is where you, Seito The Strawberry Pocky Addict, comes in. I am entrusting my baby sister's love life in your hands. You know what to do. And this is not going to be a SERIOUS, SERIOUS relationship, Sakura knows this one fact. Here's the plan.

First, I will introduce Seito to her. Along with the other girls. She thinks this is, Plan: Get Sakura a Boyfriend To Get Over The Dick Head Uchiha Sasuke. We pretend, and go along with it. Seito won't become an official couple immediately, Sakura will be informed that I just want them to get to know each other first, but it's just to get Eiffel's attention first, before they date.

Second, Seito interacts with her. Just a bit. Some chatting, a bit of hanging out, some flirting. In front of Sasuke. Just enough to get Eiffel Tower/ Dick Head's attention.

Third, once you have properly grasped Eiffel Tower/ Dick Head's attention, we put the plan into action. (Cue: Mission Impossible theme song) You ask her out. Sakura 'informs' her friends, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, of this, they LOUDLY gossip near Sasuke about the news. Slowly, the news will spread throughout the school that Seito is dating Sakura.

This is our plan so far. We will continue our plan after step three.

* * *

><p><em>First, I will introduce Seito to her. <em>

"Daisuke! I'm home! With Ino, Hinata, and Tenten!" Sakura called out into the house as she came in with her close friends.

"Great! Come to the living room!" Daisuke called back, sounding a bit excited.

As the girls walked into the living room, they all just stood there. Eyes widened, mouth slightly agape, blinking and... one of them was blushing. Hard. This person, of course, was Sakura. A tall, dark blue haired boy (Well, not really boy, since he's about two years older than her.) with red eyes was sitting on the couch, next to Daisuke. He was... hot. Really. Hot. Actually, he sort of resembled Sasuke, in a way.

"Are you just going to stand there and ogle him all day? Hurry and sit down, Sakura!" They quickly sat down, realized they were rudely staring at him. "This is Kiruchi Seito." He lazily waved his hand in the direction of his couch buddy.

"Nice to meet you." Seito nodded at them and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura remembered! He was the one who smiled at her in the cafeteria during lunch!

Sakura blushed and nodded back.

"C'mon. Don't be shy. You guys are going to be dating soon anyway!" Daisuke wiggled an eyebrow at his younger sister. Seito laughed. The girls were mesmerized at the beautiful sound of his laughter.

"Daisuke! Wasn't that a bit straight forward?..."

"It's alright, Sakura. By the way, you're really cute." Seito smirked as Sakura thanked him, blushing even more. Ino nudged her in the side, silently telling her, 'DAYUMMMM GURRL. YOU GOT A GOOOOOD ONE. You owe your bruuthhAHHH.'

"Okay, don't ask Sakura out right away, Daisuke." Sakura looked a bit confused at this.

"Just get to know each other a bit more. I'll tell you when it's okay for you guys to become official and tell everyone." Sakura didn't question his reasoning, knowing he was a kind and protective brother. Though she thought it was weird for him to decide when to become official...

_Second, Seito interacts with her._

"Hey, Sakura!" Seito walked towards her, while she was sitting with her friends (Ino, Hinata, Tenten. They weren't sitting with the boys today, Sakura was still trying to avoid Sasuke for a bit.) by the fountain in the 'Loitering Area' of the school. (This is just an area where students usually hang out during their free time. It consists of pretty grass, flowers, trees, a fountain, etc. etc.) The guys sitting a few ways away noticed a guy approaching the group of girls. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Oh! Hey, Seito!" Sakura smiled at him.

"You wanna hang out after school today?" He smiled at her.

"Uhm, sure!" She blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by the guys. Shikamaru lazily blinked, Neji raised an eyebrow, Sasuke slightly glared at him, and... Naruto's already stomping over to them.

"SAKURA-CHAN. WHO IS THIS? IS HE HARASSING YOU? DID HE TOUCH YOU? DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT HIM UP!" Naruto rushed towards the group and pointed an accusing finger at the Seito. Seito turned to him with a polite smile.

"Kiruchi Seito, nice to meet you. Would you like to come with us after school? We're going to Ichiraku's. My treat." Naruto's vicious glare disappeared immediately, putting his hand down.

"SAKURA-CHAN. I LIKE YOUR FRIEND! LET'S ALL GO OUT FOR RAMEN AT ICHIRAKU'S WITH YOUR FRIEND THEN." Naruto grinned at him and pat his back a bit hard, obvious that he still didn't trust the guy, but liked him much more now.

"Okay, then! See you guys after school. Sakura, let's go. I'll walk you to class." Seito nodded in the direction of the school's door and smirked as she blushed again. Sakura nodded and walked with him.

"See you guys later!"

Everyone stared after her as they disappeared into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, how was it? I hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Read and review! :D I'm trying to make my chapters longer too. ^^ **

**Any suggestions for my upcoming chapters? I'd love to hear 'em. :D **


	2. 8 Bowls of Miso Ramen

**Guys. I love you. Seriously. I left the house pretty soon after I published my story, like, around 3, with about 13 unread messages in my inbox, and I came back around 8, with 53. I SERIOUSLY. LOVE YOU. ALL. OF YOU. I didn't expect so many alerts and things. And they were so fast! Though, only some of them were reviews, BUT IT'S OKAY. ALERTS, FAVOURITES, AUTHOR ALERTS. ANYTHING MAKES ME HAPPY. I was so happy, I was skipping and dancing around my house giggling. GIGGLE GIGGLE. ^^ **

**I LOVE YOU ALL. SOOO MUCH.**

**OH. AND. TO pedocat pat, I liked your suggestion, though it's not going to be in my story until later chapters. x3 THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEW AND SUGGESTION, THOUGH!**

**I will do my best to put in your suggestions into my story, lovely reviewers. ^^ THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU. THANKYOU.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy! OH, and I'll make sure to keep my A/N's at the top and bottom, thanks for the heads up, The 8th Stone. ;D**

**(How they manage to write so much on a little piece of paper, I do not know.)**

* * *

><p>I was slowly drifting to sleep in class as our teacher droned on and on in his amazingly boring voice when I felt something hit my face and fall onto my desk. I blinked away the drowsiness, rubbed my eyes and looked down. It seemed to be a folded up piece of paper.<p>

_Sakura. _

_Stop falling asleep so obviously. The teacher will catch you. You're not smart enough to not pay attention. _

_And, who was that guy with you this morning? Not that it really matters to me. I was just wondering, since the Dobe keeps complaining about him, it's annoying._

_By the way. I'm not gay. Especially not for Naruto. You better be aware of that. And I now have a bruise the size of Lee's eyebrows on my leg. You are responsible for this._

_- Sasuke_

I rolled my eyes at this.

I scribbled on the other side of the paper (NOT USING A NEW PIECE. THE OTHER SIDE. I'm being a good Konoha city citizen.) to reply back to him.

I re-folded the paper and carelessly threw it behind me, since my seat was situated in front of his.

Sasuke caught the paper and opened it up.

_Sasuke, _

_I'm not dumb and I wasn't going to get caught. This stupid teacher's boring himself to sleep anyway. And, since who Seito-kun is seems to be so insignificant to you, you don't need to know. Naruto can ask me himself. And I don't care if you have a bruise the size of Lee's eyebrow, you're a 'man'. You can deal. And, you clearly have no proof that you aren't gay. _

_- Sakura. _

_P.S- The only thing I'm going to possibly get caught for is passing notes. With YOU. So stop. Or else I'm just going to ignore your next note. Unless you want me to TELL on you. You don't want that do you? That's right. You don't. And it's time for lunch._

As soon as Sasuke read the last sentence, the bell rang. He watched her as she lazily stood up and sauntered out of the class room.

* * *

><p>Sitting at a lunch table with Hinata, Ino-pig and Tenten, we happily ate and chatted away.<p>

"Hey! Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata. Come over and eat with us!" Daisuke nodded his head in the direction of a table, outside, where his friends were sitting and eating.

"The table's huge. We got space. C'mon!"

We stood up with our food and followed him over to his table. A lot of girls watched us with envious eyes as we walked with Daisuke outside. Not a lot of people know that Daisuke is my brother, other than the ones who went to Elementary with me, like the girls, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and the guys, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru. And my fellow classmates, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Gaara's brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari, and some other people I don't need to mention right now.

A few tables over, the guys watched as the girls left with Daisuke.

"Why are they eating with them? A whole table of hormonally driven twelfth grade boys. Sakura's hardly ever eaten at her brother's table before." Neji questioned. "I don't think hormonally is a word, Neji," Naruto commented while staring at the table the girls were sitting at.

"Shut up. It is now. You shouldn't be one to talk anyway." Neji glared at Naruto.

They continued to stare at the table. In this situation, they were real glad that there were windows in the cafeteria. This way, where they were sitting, they could see clearly whatever was going on at Sakura's table. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was sitting next to Seito. Smiling at him. Laughing with him. Unconsciously, Sasuke's fists clenched.

Hinata felt her phone vibrate, signalling that she had a message. She took out her phone. It was a text from Naruto.

**Naruto**: HINATA-CHAN! Why r u suddenly sitting with Daisuke and his friends 2day?

Hinata read this and turned bright red. She turned her head and saw him looking at her from his table through the window. Turning even brighter red, she types something and sends her reply. Naruto's phone buzzed and he checked her reply.

**Hinata-chan!: **Daisuke-san invited us to eat with him and his friends. Don't worry about us, Naruto-kun. See you in class!

**Naruto:** Oh. Okaay. D':

As the girls walked to class, separating from Daisuke's group, the boys approached them.

"Girls." Neji spoke. We looked at them.

"Ah, Neji! Whatsup, guys?" Tenten looked at him innocently.

"Tenten. Why were you all sitting with Daisuke and his friends today?"

"Oh, nothing... Daisuke just invited us over, so we couldn't pass up of course. They're pretty cute, ya know?" Tenten innocently smiled, probably hoping that Neji would be jealous. He glared at her, jealous.

"They're twelfth grade hormonally driven guys. Be carefull."

"Neji, that's not even a word." He glared at her more.

"ANNYWAY! It's alright, they're Daisuke's friends! Besides, Saku-chan here wanted to hang out with 'Seito-kun'." Ino winked at Sakura. Sakura blushed and elbowed Ino. Sasuke looked away, annoyed.

"So, we're all going to Ichiraku's after, right? Great! See you then! Gotta get to class!" Ino waved as she ran off to class, dragging Shikamaru and Tenten with her.

"Troublesome..."

"Well, let's go to class then!"

Sakura walked off to class with Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.

* * *

><p>(After school)<p>

"Hey guys!" Daisuke shouted beside Seito as they spotted the group of younger teens walked towards them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HURRY UP! FREE RAMEN GUYS!" Naruto yelled at his friends as he ran towards the two twelfth graders.

Seito smiled at him and started walking with Daisuke in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"I'm gunna order LOTS today!" Naruto happily walked alongside Seito.

"Is that so..." Seito laughed nervously, afraid he would be leaving Ichiraku's with an empty wallet.

As they sat down at a big table at Ichiraku's, Sasuke noticed that Sakura immediately walked to a seat beside Seito and sat down. He felt uneasy again.

"Hey, Naruto! What would you all like to order today?"

"HEY AYAME! I'll have 8 bowls of Miso ramens, 6 bowls of beef ramen, 5 bowls of chicken ramen, 6 bowls of-"

"Okay, okay, now Naruto. That's enough for now... Uhm.. I'll have a miso ramen, thankyou..." Seito sighed. Ayame smiled and giggled.

Everyone else ordered one bowl. As they waited for their food to come, they started chatting.

"So, how'd you meet Sakura-chan, eh Seito?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Seito.

"Oh. Well. I was hanging out at Daisuke's house when Sakura came home. Then we talked. That was about it." Seito ruffled Sakura's hair.

"HEY! My hair!" Sakura pouted and fixed her hair.

"I see... Well. You two seem to be quite close." Shikamaru commented.

"I hope so!" He grinned. Sakura blushed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

'Why's she blushing so much? Tch. How annoying. She stopped hanging around me too.' Sasuke glared at his napkin, lost in thought. Daisuke glanced at him, noticing his uneasiness and smirked.

"Heres your food!" Ayame had to bring out a few bowls at a time.

"Teuchi is still getting cooking your other bowls, Naruto. By the time you're done these, the other ones should be ready."

She set down 4 of the Miso ramens.

Everyone sighed.

Seito inwardly groaned. 'Looks like I'm broke now...'

* * *

><p>Once they were finally done, they stood outside for a bit, chatting.<p>

"WAHHH. That was good! I haven't been this full for a LONG time! Hey, thanks buddy!" Naruto grinned at Seito.

Seito sighed, depressed. "Ahaha... Yeah.. No problem.." He was completely broke now.

"Okay, well, we'll be on our way now! You wanna come over, Seito?" Daisuke put his hand on Sakura's head. "Aa. Sure!"

"Bye guys!" Sakura, Seito, and Daisuke waved towards the group, separating to head home. Tenten left with Neji and Hinata, going one way, Naruto walked with Sasuke, walking another way, and Ino left with Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke. What do you think about that Seito guy? Sakura seems to really like him. I mean, she always gets so red around him! The only one she used to do that with was YOU." Naruto had his hands behind his head, lazily walking.<p>

"Hn. Whatever. She can do whatever she wants. She can do and date him for all I care..." Sasuke glared at the ground while walking.

"Hm.. Okay..."

* * *

><p>The next day at school...<p>

_Third, once you have properly grasped Eiffel Tower/ Dick Head's attention, you ask her out. Hinata, Ino, Tenten LOUDLY gossip near Sasuke. We will continue our plan._

"GUYS. DID YOU HEAR?" Ino sat down next to Hinata and Tenten, in front of the other guys in class. The only one not here at the moment was Sakura. Usually, Kakashi-sensei was late anyway.

"..What now, Ino?" Tenten lied her head on her desk, closing her eyes for a second.

"Sakura's dating Seito!" Tenten's head snapped back up, her eyes wide. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, but it went back to normal after a second. Naruto's jaw dropped and Neji just blinked. Shikamaru was asleep, though he probably heard it.

"SERIOUSLY? WOAH. I KNEW IT!"

"T-that's great! Sakura has a b-boyfriend now. He seems r-really great!" Hinata smiled.

"YEAH. LIKE. I TOTALLY KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN." Sasuke was really pissed. Though, he wasn't really sure why.

Just as she said this, Sakura walked into class hand in hand with Seito. Sasuke glared. He leaned down and kissed her and handed her a ...strawberry Pocky... before walking to class himself. Sasuke's pencil snapped in his hand. Though, no one noticed. Everyone was busy watching Sakura and Seito.

"Woah. Dude. PDA," Naruto said, shocked. Sakura's face was really red as she walked to her desk, chewing on the Pocky, in front of Sasuke.

"Oooh. Havin' a little fun?" Sakura smiled at the girls.

"Hey.. Sasuke-teme. What happened to your pencil?"

"Hn. Nothing."

Sasuke kept thinking. Why was he so mad that Sakura's dating Seito? He couldn't figure out why.

* * *

><p>In math, him and Sakura were paired together for a project.<p>

During break, they were talking about what to do for the project in the hallways when a boy walked by and slapped her butt. Sakura yelped and was about to turn around and punch this kid in the face when he suddenly disappeared behind the corner.

"Stupid perverts..." She swore she saw Sasuke's eyes turn red for a second.

* * *

><p>Sakura was about to walk over to Daisuke's table with Seito when Ino and the others ran up to her.<p>

"OH. DUDE. FOREHEAD. Sasuke totally broke this kid's arm in gym!"

"WHAT? BROKE? WHO WAS IT?"

"Uh. I dunno. He's kinda tall, brown hair. Brown eyes. That's all I know. The kid's at the nurse's right now. Atleast. I think it's broken."

Brown hair and brown eyes? Sounds like that kid who slapped me in the butt today.

"And, like. Holy crap. How do you break a guys arm by hitting him with a soccer ball? Holy."

"Wow.."

"I know right? He should be by the office right now."

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>UchihaProdigy

**From:** R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**Subject: **DUDE. WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT GUY?

Duuuude. Teme. You in TRUUUBLE. Why'd you break that guys arm anyway? HOW DID YOU DO IT WITH A _SOCCER BALL!_ I'm kinda scared now, Teme. HURRY AND REPLY BACK, OR ELSE I'LL SPAM YOUR PHONE WITH A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF SUPER SPEED TEXTING AND IT'LL LAG YOUR PHONE AND YOU'LL HAVE TO GET A NEW ONE AGAIN.

-RAMEN FOREVAH!

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3

**From: **UchihaProdigy

**Subject: **Hn.

Dobe. It was an accident. Tsunade let me off. I don't know how I broke his arm. Guess I kicked it too hard. And don't you _DARE _text me.

-U. Sasuke

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to the office where Sasuke probably was. She spotted him coming out from Tsunade's office.<p>

"Sasuke! Sasukeee! Are you alright? What happened!" Sasuke inwardly grimaced when she left out the -kun suffix from his name.

She looked up at him with curious and worried eyes.

"Nothing. It was an accident. Tsunade let me go." Sasuke looked away, not wanting to look at her eyes.

"Was the guy with the broken arm the guy who slapped me in the butt today?"

"...Yeah... It was just a coincidence. Don't think I did it for you." He glared at her.

"Oh, right."

"Meet me in the front after school today. We're going to work on the project."

Sakura looked surprised.

"At your house?"

"No, at Shikamaru's. Of course at my house."

"I was just asking..."

"By the way..." Sasuke finally looked at her. His dark, cold, indifferent eyes held something a little bit different in them this time. He looked at her curious, innocent ones.

"No. Nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was a tiny bit stuck on what to do for this one, but I'll try to put in your suggestions too! I'll also try to make the chapter longer. I didn't have as much to write for this chapter... Ehehe... Any more suggestions? I love a little help! :) Read and review!<strong>


	3. Hormonally is a Word

**Hello, my wonderful, wonderful readers. Yes, I have realized that hormonally is a word. I had thought so in the beginning, but FANFICTION didn't THINK SO. STUPID FANFICTION THING-IE. IT TOTALLY TOLD ME THAT IT WASN'T A WORD WITH THAT RED SQUIGGLY UNDERLINE THING. JESUS CHRIST. Anywhos. I'll just be putting in that it's a word somewhere in this chapter. Itachi will be coming in soon. KYA~ I love Itachi. He's so cool. ^^ And Deidara's awesome too, yeah. Just to tell you, there will be an OC coming in with Itachi. It'll be an ItachixOC pairing. I'm very sorry if some of you don't like the pairing, but please bear with it! (IS THAT EVEN HOW YOU SPELL IT? I DON'T USUALLY USE THAT WORD... BEAR? YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, ANYWAY.) The OC is not mine. This is a special request from a reader of mine to put in her OC with Itachi. Although, it will not be a main pairing. She's awesome and I happily accepted her request. I suppose the girl will be in the next chappie. :D**

**Anyway. Third chapter! Hmm. What shall happen. ;) (Oh, yeah. Sorry if my updates are a bit slow sometimes. It's because my internet is really bad. Haha. ^^'')**

**OHHHH. And I also realized that I forgot to put in the, "**_Third, once you have properly grasped Eiffel Tower/ Dick Head's attention, you ask her out. Hinata, Ino, Tenten LOUDLY gossip near Sasuke._**" in the last chapter, soooo I just fixed it. Yup, right above the, "GUYS. DID YOU HEAR?" from Ino. **

**Enjoy! AND REVIEW. REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND ALERT AND ALL THAT. AND REVIEW. I LIKE REVIEWS. THEY WILL MAKE MY INTERNET FASTER. YES. YES, THEY WILL. **

* * *

><p>Sakura was leaning against a wall at the front of the school, waiting for Sasuke to come so that they could work on their project at his house. She glared at a guy as he walked by, winking at her while his girlfriend was looking else where on his other side. She heard quiet steps coming towards her and looked up.<p>

"Oh! Sasuke! You're here!" Sakura smiled at her as he stopped beside her.

"Hn." He Hn-ed and continued on walking. Sakura twitched at his lack of vocabulary and ran to catch up with him. He was somehow almost at the end of the block already.

"Sasuke, where IS your house anyway? I think I remember Naruto mentioning som- Oh!" She stopped talking and took out her phone, feeling it vibrate in her pocket. She giggled as she read what ever was on her phone and typed something back. Sasuke looked back at her, wondering what could possibly be so important that would make her stop her jibber-jabbering. She giggled again as she slowly resumed walking, though not looking at where she was going, being too focused on the electronic device she had in her hands. He sighed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She ran into him.

"Oof! Oh! Sorr- Sasuke? You really shouldn't just stop in the middle of the sidewalk like that. Someone could get hurt!" She put a hand on her waist and lightly poked him in the chest with her phone. He glared at her and grabbed the phone out of her small, delicate, green nail polished, hand.

Ignoring her protests and more jibber-jabbering, he glared at her again and said, "The only people that would get hurt by running into someone on the side walk are the ones who don't pay attention to where they're walking because they're texting. A normal person would be paying attention would have seen me and stepped to the side, avoiding any possible collisions. I'm confiscating your phone for the rest of the day. It's going to distract you from math."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T! I'M TEXTING SOMEONE REALLY IMPORTANT. GIVE IT BACK, SASUKE!" He continued the walk to his house, ignoring her shouts the whole time.

Finally at Sasuke's house...

"SASUKE. YOU STUPID SON OF A DUCK. GIVE IT BACK. GIVE IT BACK, NOW!" She was trying very hard to glare at him.

"Hn. No. We're here." All thoughts of getting her phone back vanished from her mind as she stared in awe at his humongously humongous house.

"T-This is a bit bigger than what I expected..."

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama. Welcome, visitor-san." A kind looking lady bowed and Sakura bowed back.  
>As they walked into the house, Sakura was amazed by the size and beauty of the interior of his house.<p>

"Wow..."

"Hn. Hurry up." He walked up the stairs.

"O-oh... Where are we going now?" She gazed around as she stumbled up the stairs.

"My room." Her eyes widened.

"Y-your ROOM? Uhm... Alright, then..."

* * *

><p>(Sakura POV)<p>

I walked into his room and... Yep. Just as I thought. Definitely an ideal room for happy, happy people. What, with the navy blue walls, the navy blue ceiling, the black bed sheets, and of course, the furniture that screamed, 'I'm A Happy, Happy Person. Yes I am."'

"You couldn't possibly have a... brighter... room to work in.. would you?..." My left eye was twitching profusely. I... I think the darkness is CONSUMING ME! NOOO. I CAN FEEEEL IT.

"No. We're working in here. Itachi's friend's are over." Ah. Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. The Hottie Hot Sexily Sexy God of All things Good and Sexy. Yes. I remember him. From elementary! He was about five years older than us... Hm. He should be about twenty one by now.

And his weird friends too... I mean, some of them are absurdly smexy too, but... Some of them are just plain weird. I MEAN. One doesn't take off a swirly orange mask, the money obsessed zombie, and ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE A FISH. HE'S BLUE. WITH THE GILLS AND EVERYTHING! AND ANOTHER. THE OTHER ONE. OH, GOODNESS. He has like a PLANT. Growing out of his SHOULDERS. WHAT THE HELL DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT MEAN? HOW DO THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN? But there's still the abnormally hot ones. Sasori, the beautiful red head that looks like he could be Gaara's brother, Deidara, the prettilicious blonde who looks like he could be Ino's brother, Nagato, who is orange haired, he can be Ichigo's cousin or something. Yes. Ichigo from Bleach. Yes, I read it. WHAT'S WRONG WITH READING MANGA? Anyway. Well, except Ichigo-Cousin has just about a million and one piercing's all over his body. But that's alright! We can look past that. There's also the blue haired beauty that's like, Nagato's girl friend or something. She's also involved with the group. I think she's obsessed with origami. Oh, and the guy who made up his own religion that seems to be all about evil. He's kinda cute too. He as silvery colored hair. HEY. So does Kakashi!  
>Anyyyyyway. Back to reality.<p>

"Oh... So they're here too!"

"Don't even think about talking to them. Stay here, I'll be right back." And he walked out of the room. Jeez. What a Sasquatch face.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV)<p>

I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. I looked at her phone in my hands. It's been vibrating the whole time. Who ever's texting her is really. Really. Annoying. I looked at it again.

**Seito text (2)**  
><strong>Ino-Pig text (32)<strong>  
><strong>Naruto text (34)<strong>  
><strong>Daisuke text (14)<strong>

The hell? Why is she texting Seito? Tch. What could be so important about him? I glared at it as it buzzed again.

**Seito text (3)**  
><strong>Ino-Pig text (43)<strong>  
><strong>Naruto text (38)<br>****Daisuke text (19)**

Another text from Seito? Tch. I should just turn it off now. (Buzz buzz) Okay, I'm turning this stupid thing off. RIGHT NOW.

**Seito text (3)**  
><strong>Ino-Pig (55)<strong>  
><strong>Naruto text (44)<strong>  
><strong>Daisuke text( (22)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>UchihaProdigy  
><strong>From: <strong>R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Dude.

WHERE'D YOU GO MAN? WHERE'D YOU TAKE SAKURA-CHAN TO THIS TIME? SHE WON'T ANSWER MY TEXTS. I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING GREEDY. I wanted her to pay for my ramen! D': HURRY AND BRING HER BACKKK!

-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Epic Naruto pwnz Loser SasuGay. AHAHAH~

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>R4M3N4L1F3H0K4G3  
><strong>From: <strong>UchihaProdigy  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Dobe.

Sakura is with me at my house. We're working on the math project that you're not even bothering with. Stop bothering us or else I'm making her take your ramen away for a month.

- Uchiha S

P.S- Stop trying to text her. I turned off her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>UchihaProdigy

**From: **SexiliciousBlond

**Subject: **GIVE HER TO ME. GIVE HER!

FOREHEAD IS NOT ANSWERING MY TEXTS. AND SHE SEEMS MISSING ALONG WITH YOU. WHERE. IS. SHE.

-The One Who Will Kill You If You Don't Give Sakura Back

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>SexiliciousBlond

**From: **UchihaProdigy

**Subject:** Math.

Why don't you people understand that we are working on the math project? Go away. Stop bothering us or I will make sure she's not going to the mall with you for the next month.

- Uchiha S

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>UchihaProdigy

**From: **NoMangoPudding4U

**Subject: **Give her phone back.

I know you have it. Give it back. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN SHE STOPPED REPLYING? GOD DAMNIT. Sheesh. I understand that you love her and all. But. C'mon. No need to take her phone.

- MANGOPUDDING~

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>NoMangoPudding4U

**From: **UchihaProdigy

**Subject: **_MATH._

MATH. Or else she's not coming back. My mother can keep her here forever if she needs to. Go away.

- Uchiha S

P.S- I don't love her. You're delusional.

* * *

><p>(Sakura POV)<p>

"Geez. What the heck's taking him so long? It's already been like fifteen minutes!" I sighed as I plopped down onto one of his Happy Happy couches.

"Long time no see, Sakura." My head snapped up as I heard a voice. A sexy, sexy voice, may I add.

"Itachi!" He nodded at me from the doorway.

"Who's there, yeah? A cute girl, yeah?" A blonde head popped up from behind Itachi.

"Oh! Hello, there, yeah! You're cute, yeah." I smiled at him.

"Hm? Who's there?" A red head came up from behind Deidara.

"Oh. Hello."

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi wants to see!" An orange mask stood beside Deidara.

"What? A girl? Is she hot? She naked?" Hidan and Kakuzu, the money obsessed zombie and the evil religion guy appeared behind Sasori.

"A girl? In Sasuke's room? Really?" Nagato, with Konan, the blue haired beauty, squished through the others and up to Itachi.

"No way. There can't be a girl in Sasuke's room. Am I seeing this right, Kisame?" The Zetsu Plant looked at me, and then looked at Kisame Fishie Fish.

"It seems to be so." Itachi looked pretty annoyed, since, he was now pushed all the way from the door to me, so he had just gave up and sat down. Everyone came in and sat down with him.

"She's cute. So, how the hell did you end up in Sasuke's room?" Nagato, the orange headed piercing guy looked at me.

"Uhm. We-"

"Maybe he finally got that fishing rod out of his ass."

"Kisame! Fishing rod?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, what's your name, yeah?" Deidara, who was sitting to my right, asked me.

"Haruno Sakura. She was one of the little children back when I was in Elementary."

"Oooh. I see, yeah."

"So, why are you in Sasuke's room, anyway?" Red headed beauty asked me.

"Well. As I was trying to say earlier. I'm here to-"

"She's here to work on a project with me. We're partners. Sakura, I thought I told you not to talk to Itachi's friends." Sasuke was glaring at everyone as he walked in with two cups.

"Foolish younger brother. Why would you just leave a pretty girl in your room, all alone? She looked very lonely so we came to talk to her."

"Yeah!"

"Yeaaah! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Shut up, Tobi."

"Aw... But Deidara-senpai..."

"I don't care. Get out." Sasuke's right eye was twitching.

"Trying to hog all the cuties, Sasuke?" Fishie Fish crossed his arms.

"Leave."

"Geez. You're no fun, yeah." They all got up and left.

"Cya later, Sakura." He got up and smiled at me before leaving.

* * *

><p>( Still Sakura POV)<p>

I looked at Sasuke as he was working on the math.

"Sasuke?" He didn't look up.

"Hn."

"Aren't you mad? That I yelled at you the other day...?" His right eye twitched.

"Yes, I am mad, Sakura. But that doesn't mean I'm willing to fail math."

I sighed and continued working on my share of the math. I had no idea how to fix this problem. Well, at least I have a boyfriend and I'm not brooding over Sasuke anymore.

Suddenly, I heard loud stomping coming up the stairs. Sasuke sighed. Confused, I looked at the door.

"SASUKEEEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A FRIEND OVER! A GIRL TOO! I WOULD HAVE CAME HOME EARLIER!" A beautiful lady wailed, running in and slamming the door open. She had long dark blue hair. She looked a lot like Sasuke... Hm. Must be his mom. She seems nice. Unlike Sasuke. She turned to me and smiled, walking over to the couch I was sitting on.

"Hello! I'm Sasuke's mother, Mikoto."

"Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you." I smiled back at her. Her smile widened and she surprised me with a hug.

"OHHH! SASUU-CHANNN, I LOVE HERRR. SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" I awkwardly hugged her back. She looked at me and smiled again.

"You know. You're the first girl that Sasuke's brought over. STAY FOR DINNER! I BOUGHT LOTS OF GROCERIES!" I looked at Sasuke and he sighed, nodding.

"That's very kind of you, Mikoto-san, bu-"

"GREAT! SO YOU'LL STAY!" Before I could say anymore she ran out of the room and down the stairs, yelling, "AND CALL ME MIKOTO!"

I blinked as I heard her reach the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

"Did that just happen?" Sasuke sighed again and put his things away.

"We've already got most of the work done anyway. What do you want to do until dinner's ready?"

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"I am. But my mother's home."

"I know! Let's play Monopoly, Foolish brother!"

"No." Monopoly?

"But it's fun!" Did he say Monopoly?

"No." MONOPOLY.

"I LOVE MONOPOLY! I CALL THE SACK OF MONEY!"

"I think you're mistaken, Sakura. I'M the sack of money!"

"TOO BAD. YOU CAN BE A HAT."

"Fine. But Sasuke's the shoe."

"Hn. I'm the dog. I'm _always _the dog."

And so, they bonded over Monopoly while waiting for dinner.

* * *

><p>A few hours before, while Sasuke and Sakura were working on the math...<p>

Everyone else was sitting at a table at Ichiraku's after school.

"You guys were wrong." Neji glared at everyone.

"What do you mean, Neji?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"It is a word." Neji glared at Naruto and Tenten.

"Uh... What is, Neji?" Naruto blinked at him.

"Hormonally. Hormonally _is_ a word. You were both wrong. I Googled it." Tenten sighed.

"Fine, okay, Neji. You win. Hormonally is a word. There. Happy?" He smirked, satisfied.

"Oh. By the way, Who's going to be paying for my ramen? Since Sakura-chans not here and all..."

... (Silence) He looked up.

"Guys? WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'D YOU ALL GO?"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I SWEAR. LOVE YOU GUYS. ~~~ Oh, and there weren't many emails in this chapter either. All because Sasuke took Sakura's phone. Hmm... What's next?<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Ew. It sounds weird now. ANYWAY. REVIEW REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	4. Big Green Plant

**OKAY. I'M HAVING A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW. So, SOME PARTS _may_ seem a BIT off. BUT. I'M TRYING MY BEST TO WRITE! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH. YOU GUYS TREAT ME SO WELL. *tear* YOU GUYS ARE THE BESSST. So, HERE IT IS! Me trying to unjumble all my thoughts and ideas. DON'T WORRY. I'LL BE BACK ON TRACK SOON. LOVELOVELOVE.**

**Enjoy! (REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.)**

**OH. AND. I'm going to put up links to pictures of how Sakura's siblings and Seito look like on my profile. And any other characters I made up/OC's. They're just picture's I Googled that look like what I imagined or similar to. **

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone well at Sasuke's. His mom was really, really, kind. And enthusiastic and bursting of happiness. Unlike her sons and her husband. Now, Sasuke was a bit more polite since his mother was there, Itachi was nice and funny, and Mr. Uchiha, Fugaku, was... He just kind of... didn't pay much attention to me. At first, it felt like he hated me or something, and after a bit, he just... I couldn't really tell. He wasn't cold to me, he didn't really ignore me or anything either, but he definitely wasn't bursting with I-LOVE-YOU-STAY-HERE-FOREVER-AND-EVER vibes like Mikoto-sa- chan. Yes. She forced me to call her Mikoto-chan. I don't mind though. She's a really great and she puts a smile on your face, and she's so welcoming, but, oh, and she also makes the best food in the <em>world<em>, but aside from that, I don't think she's ever going to let me go home if I ever go back. I think she likes me _too, too _much. Sometimes, the looks she gives me tells me that she wants to say something like, 'Girl, I'ma Sakura-nap you while you're not looking and imprison you in my house FOREVER! MUAHAHAHA.' Anyway, so. I'm lying on my bed, reading Fanfictions, manga, and watching dramas on my laptop.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting on his chair, at his desk, on his laptop, when his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen in confusion.<p>

**Text from Edward Cullen (1)**

"...The hell is this? Edward Cullen?" He mumbled to himself. He checked the message.

**Edward Cullen: **TEME. TEME, TEME. U didn't do anything 2 my innocent Sakura-chan at ur house, did U? DID U! U BETTER NOT HAVE.

Sasuke twitched. He checked his contact list. Almost all of his contacts were re-named to characters from Twilight, Harry Potter, Bleach, and Spongebob Squarepants. Sasuke fumed. He furiously texted the idiot back.

**Sasuke: **YOU IDIOT. DID YOU CHANGE ALL MY CONTACT NAMES TO CHARACTERS OF CHILDREN'S SHOWS, MANGAS, HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT? And NO. I didn't do anything to Sakura. Why would I? AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TEXT ME AGAIN.

**Edward Cullen: **What r u talking about Teme? I haven't touched ur phone since... that... time. Which, I am still very, very sorry 4, u handsome, smart, man, u. And I was 2 lazy 2 email u.

Sasuke glared at his phone. Who could possibly have access to his phone today? And then he realized.

_"Sakura, I'm going downstairs to grab something to eat for us. I'll be right back." _

_Sakura nodded innocently. "Take your time!" _

Sasuke fumed, again.

* * *

><p>Sakura recieved a text in the middle of an intense part of her drama.<p>

"AW, C'MON. WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE!"

**Sasuke text (1)**

Sakura smirked."He's finally noticed!"

**Sasuke: **You. Changed all my contacts. You better change them all back.

**Sakura:** How did you know it was me? D:

**Sasuke: **You idiot. You were the only one who had access to my phone today. I left it in my room when I went downstairs to get food.

**Sakura: **Alright, alright. Yah caught me. But, I can't change all your contacts back. HAHA. I don't know who I changed. I just did it. Oh, but how did you know which one was me? DID YOU MEMORIZE MY NUMBER? YOU CREEP.

**Sasuke:** You are not leaving me with this problem. You are to take responsibility of this. And I didn't memorize your number. The contact picture of you is still there. The one you took of yourself and put into your contact with the phone Ino stole from me?

**Sakura: **Alright. Well. If you sayyy soo... ANYWAY. MY BATTERIES RUNNING OUT. YEP. BYEBYE~ HAVE FUN!

Sakura turned off her phone and laughed. Maniacallly.

"MUAHAHAHAH-"

"SAKURA, SHUT UP. I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY DRAMA," Sakura's oldest brother shouted from his room next door.

"Sorry..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he lied down on his bed, one arm behind his head, the other holding his phone up. He scrolled through his contacts.<p>

"Sakura. That idiot."

He had Naruto, whose number he had memorized, his contact picture was of ramen, and the texts. He had Sakura and Ino, because of their pictures, Itachi, his mom, his dad, his house phone, Neji, and Shikamaru because he memorized their numbers(along with Naruto's), and that was about it. He still had a million more people to go.

Naruto was Edward Cullen, Sakura was Hermione, Ino was Mr. Krabs, Itachi was Squidward, Shikamaru was Jacob Black, Neji was Dumbledore, his dad was Voldemort, and his mother was Plankton.

* * *

><p>Sakura paused her drama when she heard a knocking at her door.<p>

"Come in."

Daisuke walked in and plopped himself on her rolly-desk-chair-thing, his stomach against the back of the chair. (YOU KNOW. LIKE. WHEN YOUR LEGS ARE ON EITHER SIDE OF THE BACK OF THE CHAIR? WELL. LIKE. YOU'RE SITTING BACKWARDS.) He used his arms and legs to paddle himself in the air towards Sakura's bed. (Basically his arms and legs are flailing everywhere in the room to maneuver him self towards Sakura's bed.)

"What's up, Dai?" Sakura sat up. He giggled. She raised an eyebrow.

"So...?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, eh?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah. What about it?" She narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was up to.

"You busy tomorrow? No? ALRIGHT! GOOD. Go out with Seito-chan tomorrow, will ya? THANKS SIS!" He got off the chair and bent down to give her a kiss on her overly large forehead and ruffled her hair, running outta the room.

Sakura stared at the door he ran out of and sighed. "Weird brother..." She noticed a little plate on her desk.

"AWWW! HE LEFT ME MANGO PUDDING!" She grabbed the plate and spoon and devoured it. Daisuke hardly ever lets anyone have his mango pudding.

She stopped, spoon almost at her mouth, when her laptop made a sound. She had a message on MSN.

**Seito The Strawberry Pocky Monster says**

Hey, Sakura! (: Are you free tomorrow? If not, let's go out! On a date. (;

Sakura smiled and replied.

**Pink Sakura Blossoms says**

Sure! Where to? ^^

**Seito The Strawberry Pocky Monster says**

Great! (: Wherever you want to. I'm not really good at romantic stuff. Haha.. :\ I'll pick you up tomorrow. What time do you want to go?

Sakura giggled.

**Pink Sakura Blossoms says**

LOL. Awkwardly romantic. It's alright! Hm. Pick me up at 12. :D We'll go out for lunch first.

**Seito The Strawberry Pocky Monster says**

Okay. See you then! Gotta go.

**Pink Sakura Blossoms says**

Kay! Bye! ^^

He logged off and she smiled. "Seito. Haha. What an awkward boy he is when it comes to dates and things. How cute."

But she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander off to Sasuke. She shook her head. "DAMNIT. STOP THINKING ABOUT THE EMO KID. STOP IT! STOP IT! GAHHH." She ate the rest of her mango pudding and messaged Ino on MSN.

**Pink Sakura Blossoms says**

INO-PIG. I'm going on a date tomorrow with Seito. HELP ME PREPARE! What should I wear? HEY. YO. THAT RHYMES. LOL.

**Blonde and Beautiful Ino says**

YOU ARE? I'M COMING.

**Pink Sakura Blossoms says**

WHAT? BUT IT'S LATE.

As soon as Sakura pressed send, her doorbell rang.

"Rina. Door," The brothers, Daichi, and Daisuke said at the same time. "Ino can't possibly have made it this fast..."

"Got it!" You could hear her feet running to the door. "OH! IT'S INO-CHAN!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? ALREADY?"

Rina was one of Sakura's younger siblings. The fourth child and the younger one of the two girls. Sakura always gave her advice and took very well care of her, while the boys (Daichi - 20 Daisuke - 18) spoiled the youngest boy, the fifth child, Souchirou. Rina was in seventh grade (13) and Souchirou was in sixth grade ( turning 12 soon). They both went the the Elementary that Sakura and the rest went to.

"Hey, Ino! You sleeping over today?" Sakura could hear her father and mother in the living room. They loved Ino, of course. Ino is part of the family.

"Nah, not today. I'm helping Sakura with something."

"Oh, alright! Have fun!"

"INOO-CHANNN!"

"RINAA-CHANNN!"

"INOOO-CHAN!"

"RINAAA-CHANN!" Sakura sighed. "Again..." Sakura mumbled. Last time they started singing together and we had a complaint from the neighbours. Of course, Ino adored her. And Rina also looked up to Ino as much as she did with Sakura. Who woulda blamed her? Again, Ino basically lived here. Literally, she has keys to this house, other sets of clothes, extra toothbrushes, etc etc.

"INO. C'MON. DON'T START SINGING." Ino came upstairs with Rina. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. IT'S JUST THE STUPID NEIGHBOURS. HOW CAN THEY RESIST OUR BEAUTIFUL VOICES? RIGHT, RINA-CHAN?"

"YEAHHH!"

Ino turned to me, suddenly very, very, serious.

"Time to pick out your outfit. Rina. I'll need your assistance."

"Alright."

Sakura watched as Ino and Rina dove into her closet, flinging things everywhere, commenting on things here and there, insulting things here or there. Rina loved clothes and fashion as much as Ino. Rina was lucky. She didn't have to wear uniforms at the Elementary school. It wasn't something that the school did anymore. Thanks to Ino. Ino had gathered an army of girls back in Elementary and confronted the Principle, protesting everywhere. Actually, she wasn't exactly sure _what _it was that she did to the Principle (probably blackmail. She's best at that. Oh, Ino.) to get her to get rid of the uniforms, but Rina was definitely lucky to be able to wear whatever she wanted.

An hour later, they had picked an outfit for Sakura. It was simple, yet very _Sakura._ It showed of her curves nicely too.

(This is where your imagination comes in. You can imagine what she's wearing. :D )

Somewhere in the middle of the INO-RINA-DRESS-UP-SAKURA chaos, Ino decided that she would be sleeping over.

Daisuke and Daichi walked in with Souchirou on Daisuke's back as Ino was getting things ready with Rina and Sakura put the clothes aside somewhere so she could wear it tomorrow.

"Hey, Ino." Daichi and Daisuke were, of course, sexy. Yes. As a sister, Sakura didn't like to say it, but yes. She had to admit. Her brothers were hot. They both had jet black hair and green eyes, basically they looked almost the same. Actually, people can hardly tell a difference sometimes. They were the same height too. It's just that you can tell them a part because they parted their hair a bit differently. Also, they both had a piercing on one ear, Daisuke's was on the left and Daichi's was on the right. Rina on the other hand, looked like Sakura, but with a darker shade of pink hair, magenta, she would say. Souchirou on the OTHER, OTHER hand. He was born with silver-y hair and silver-y grey eyes. No one really knew how it had happened, but they just guessed that it was a birth defect. No one on their mother's or father's side had those type of features. He acted cold to others, but kind and warm to his family and friends.

"What is this? Like, a sibling meeting?" Ino sat on Sakura's bed and looked up at the boys.

"Nah, Sou-chan just wanted to see you. So we thought we'd come and say hello too." Souchirou got off of Daisuke's back and walked over to Sakura's bed, sitting in between Ino and Sakura.

They all just sat or stood there, staring at each other for about five minutes before Daichi spoke.

"Well. This was great. See you guys in the morning!" The boys were about to walk out when Daisuke turned back.

"Ah, what time are you going out tomorrow?" He giggled again and Daichi smacked him in the head, mumbling something about manliness and giggling.

"Seito's picking me up at 12. We're going out for lunch, now go! Out, out!" Sakura shoo-ed them away and Daichi was still mumbling about giggling and what not.

"Cya, Ino. Sakura." Souchirou closed the door behind him.

Ino turned to Sakura. "Forehead. You're not seriously over the chicken-face are you?" She sweat-dropped as she realized she wasn't heard. Both Haruno girls were already fast asleep. Ino's eyes held an evil, evil glint as she tip toed toward Sakura's closet.

"Don't do it Ino. I changed the pass code to my Super Duper, Super Special, Uber Secret, Epic-ally Magically Magic Awesome, Unbreakable, Anti-Ino Closet Compartment..." Sakura mumbled. Her eyes still closed, still supposedly sleeping soundly (OH. ALLITERATION) next to Rina.

"It's not that secret when you decorate the door with sparkles and glitter at the back of your closet..." Ino depressingly crawled into her makeshift bed and went to sleep.

A few minutes later, Sakura knew Ino wasn't asleep yet, so she asked her. "Ino. I don't think I'm over him... It's a lot harder than I thought..."

"Good... Sasuke kept breaking all my pencils today..." Sakura, not knowing what she meant, went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"FOREHEAD. FOREHEAD WAKE UP. GOD DAMNIT. WAKE UP. HURRY UPPPPPP. UPPUPUPPP!"<p>

"Crap... RINA. WHAT DO I DO?"

"SAKURA WAKE UP. I ATE ALL YOUR STRAWBERRIES."

Sakura twitched a bit. Ino sighed.

"FOREHEAD. I STOLE YOUR BOOTS AND I BROKE THEM." Sakura moved a bit.

"FOOOOORHE-"

"Sakura. Wake up." Daisuke walked in with a plate of mango pudding. Sakura immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mm. What's.. wrong...?" Daisuke sighed and shoved a spoon full of mango-ie deliciousness in her mouth.

"MMM...Yum.."

"DAISUKE. SHE HASN'T EVEN BRUSHED HER TEETH YET!" Ino shrieked in horror.

"Whatever, Ino. She's going to brush it afterwards anyway." Daisuke shrugged. Ino made a face in disgust and horror.

"C'mon Sakura. Let's go get you ready! SHOWER. GO SHOWER!" Ino shoved her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ino-chan?"

"Yes, Rina-chan?"

"Who's Sakura going out with today, anyway? He cute?" Her older brother ruffed her hair.

"My friend. Don't worry." She nodded and yawned, laying her head on his shoulders and falling back asleep after mumbling, "He better... be cute..."

* * *

><p>After getting everything ready, Sakura walked downstairs as she Seito rang the door.<p>

"DAICHI! SOU-CHAN! I'M GOING NOW. BYEEEEEEE!" She walked to the door with Daichi, Ino, and Rina. (Parents are at work anyway.)

"Don't screw up, Forehead!" She waved goodbye as she happily walked Sakura to the front door with Daichi and Rina.

They watched her as Seito waved and walked away with Sakura. Closing the door and turning around, Ino was startled with the Haruno siblings staring at her.

"We _are _going to follow her, right?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Duh. Of course. What kind of annoying best friend am I if I don't even follow her everywhere on her dates recording everything embarrassing she does and posting it on the internet?" They all nodded as Ino took out her phone and texted Sakura.

**The Sexy Ino: **Girl, where is he takin' ya? (This is on Sakura's phone)

**Sakura: **We're going to Ichiraku's for lunch, first. (Ino face-palms.)

**The Sexy Ino: **WTF SAKURA. REALLY. WTF. BECAUSE THAT'S _SO ROMANTIC. _Really. ICHIRAKU'S ON A FIRST DATE? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WTH IS WRONG WITH HIM?

**Sakura: **HEY! I was the one who said to go to Ichiraku's. It's nice and cheap (Without Naruto). Beside's. Naruto ate up all his money last time.

**The Sexy Ino: **Still, Sakura. _So, _unromantic. SO. SO. VERY. Unromantic. Geez. You guys are a lost cause. No hope. Unromantic to the core.

**Sakura: **Whatever, Ino! Text you later. We're almost there. OH. AND HE GAVE ME FLOWERS. HEEHEE.

Ino sighed. The others looked at her in confusion. She shook her head and texted her other friends.

**To: **Tenten, Hinata, Shika, The Ice Prick, Neji The Other Ice Prick, Itachi The Hot Older Brother Of Sasuke's

Meet me at Ichiraku's in 5. Hurry up.

Ino looked at the Haruno's.

"Ichiraku's. Now. 25 seconds to get ready. GO."

Their eyes all widened and they rushed inside to get ready. 26 seconds later, they all came out, fresh and ready.

"You're a second late."

"AW, COME ON. THAT WAS LIKE INHUMANELY FAST ANYWAY. GIVE US A BREAK."

Ino walked towards the direction of Ichiraku's.

"Let's roll."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's vein was popping out as Naruto happily slurped on his ramen in front of him. He does this every weekend. Force him out of his home and drag him to Ichiraku's. Every. Time.<p>

Naruto checked his phone at the same time as Sasuke while eating his ramen at the same time.

"Vy wruz Veeno fant foo (swallow) meet at Ichiraku's suddenly? Well, whatever. We're alread- Hey. Teme! Isn't that Sakura-chan and that Seito Bastard? WAIT. HOLD UP THE MENUS. DON'T LET 'EM SEE US!" Before Sasuke could look back, Naruto shoved a menu over his face.

"DON'T LET EM SEE YOU! Let's move over to that table over there!" Naruto took his ramen and moved over to a table where Sakura's back was facing them.

"Dobe. What are we doing." Sasuke's eye was twitching as he saw the couple sit down and talk, ordering their food. A pair of chopsticks snapped in half. Naruto didn't notice.

"Oh! Ino and them are here! And... Itachi and his creepy friends? Whut the hell. Whatever. HEY! HEY! OVER HERE!" Naruto frantically waved his arms while covering his face (which didn't do much for him, since his clothes gave him away.), whisper-yelling towards Ino's group. They all squished into the table as the Ayame, Teuchi and the other employees looked at them in confusion. Then, they noticed where they were all peering at over the menu's in their faces. Teuchi chuckled.

"Ahh, young love. Jealousy, and curiosity." He chuckled again, preparing the ramen.

"Guys. I can't hear what they're saying! We need to get closer!" Tenten nudged Ino, whispering behind her menu.

"We can't! They'll notice us! It's too dangerous!" Ino nudged her back.

"The hell is this, Mission Impossible? WHO would possibly be able notice us when we're behind these _menus_!" Everyone looked at Zetsu.

"Right. Zetsu, you have a huge venus flytrap growing out of your body. You don't even NEED to hide. I'm surprised no one has noticed you yet." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi brought radio things and walkie talkie things! Tobi suggests that we split into groups and scatter around the couple and spy!" They all looked at Tobi with shock.

"Wow. You're really prepared. Alright! Good boy, let's separate into groups." (Okay, not sure how all 21 of them fit in a table, but WHATEVER. MAGIC. (the Haruno sibs are with them, with Akatsuki, so yeah. 21)) They passed around the radios and walkie talkies. Ino was with Shikamaru and Rina. Daichi, Daisuke, and Itachi were together, Souchirou was with Sasuke and Naruto. Neji was with Tenten and Hinata. Deidara, Tobi and Sasori. Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. Hidan, Nagato, and Konan.

"Okay. SPREAD OUT! GO, GO, GO!"

...

"... Hey, Sakura... Did you just see a huge plant run by?"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Favorite it? Alert it? <span>Review <span>it? Hope you enjoyed! This chapter's a tad bit longer. Yay! And, your OC will be coming soon enough, my dear requester. ^^**


	5. That Girl In The Battery Store

**Why, hello, my lovely readers! Updated once again! (And, how long has it been? Like. A MONTH? I'M SORRY. You didn't think I gave up on you guys, did I? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY THIS TIME. GOT NO MORE EXCUSES...) :D I'm sorry that there haven't been very many emails in my chapters lately. There hasn't been the right moment where there should be emails involved. But, no worries! The time shall come soon. DON'T LOSE FAITH IN YOUR STUPID AUTHOR! BELIEVEEEE! Oh, and also! Are there any good stories you recommend? I love reading as much as writing stories! :D**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! LOVEEEE YOU GUYS~**

**Oh. So I realized that I have neglected Sai many, many times. He was with them when they went for ramen with Seito, but I also forgot to put him in when I wrote down who went home with who. I guess we can just pretend he lives in a different direction from everyone! Hahaha... x_x Anyway, Sai was another student they met in freshmen year, but he works a lot so doesn't hang around as much. I guess. LOL. I'm so bad, I KEEP FORGETTING SAI. I'm ashamed. No worries! He'll be in this chapter.  
>(I'm going try to make my chapters more interesting, longer, and try to stay on track.. I realized that my stories always drift to different things and it changes a lot. I APOLOGIZE. PROFUSELY. D": I'LL WORK HARDER!) <strong>

* * *

><p>"A huge plant? Oh, you mean that?" Sakura pointed to a random pot of plant sitting in the middle of the room. "But, I don't think it was running, Seito. Are you okay?" Sakura laughed at him.<p>

"Oh... I guess it was just my imagination..." Daisuke still felt a bit uneasy.

* * *

><p>"Zetsu, you IDIOT. WE WERE ALMOST CAUGHT. I HAD TO SHOVE A POT OF PLANT OVER THERE." Kisame knocked him in the venus fly trap.<p>

"Sor-"

"YEAH. How the hell are we supposed to spy on Sasuke's crush's date and watch him get jealous if we get caught 'cuz of YOUR stupid green ass!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Teme... They're not really doing anything... They're just talking..."<p>

"No shit, NaruTARD. Of course they're just going to talk. What to you want them to do? Start stripping and dancing everywhere? Hey, you better not be imagining my sister doing that now, you nitwit." Souchirou poked Naruto in the side.

"YO. YOU KNOW I'M TICKLISH. DON'T POKE ME THERE!"

"LIKE HELL I'D CARE!"

"YOU WANNA G-" Sasuke hit them both in the head.

"Dobes. Shut up, you're too loud."

* * *

><p>"I swear I just heard Naruto and Souchirou..." Sakura quietly whispered to herself.<p>

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Seito looked at her.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. I just thought I heard Naruto and Souchirou for a second. Must be my imagination too... Haha.." Ayame brought them the bowls of ramen, smiling extra brightly.

"Things seem a bit weird... Lets hurry and eat so we can leave here sooner..."

* * *

><p>"SHIT. They're onto us! Everyone! Be quieter," Itachi spoke into the radio thing.<p>

"It's all because of those meat heads..." Daisuke, Daichi and Itachi were crouched behind a counter, watching them, next to a table that Neji, Tenten, and Hinata were sitting at, hiding behind the menus. Deidara, Tobi and Sasori were in the kitchen with Teuchi, watching things from there and everyone else were scattered behind other tables and such.

The couple quickly finished their meal. They payed for it and left.

"They finished pretty quickly..." Rina whispered to Ino.

"Whatever, we gotta follow them! This is Team Sexy! Do you hear me? Move out! FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW!"

"Team Sexy?... Troublesome..." Shika grumbled.

"YES. WE ARE TEAM SEXY. WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? THAT I'M NOT SEXY!" Ino intensely stared at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome... They're out the door, lets go..."  
>"Okay!" Rina sweat dropped at Ino's crazy antics.<p>

_"Team Sexy? Team Sexy! Are you there? Copy. We're heading out, this is Team Pantene! Copy! This is Team Pantene! We're heading out! Team Big Brothers are covering us. LET'S GO!" _

As Ino heard this through the radio thing, she saw Tenten, Neji, and Hinata crawl out the door, with Daisuke, Daichi and Itachi slowly walking behind them.

"It seems that they're heading for... the... Mall?... Typical... I bet Sakura wants him to buy her stuff." Souchirou mumbled next to Naruto. Naruto spoke into the radio.

"Guys. Guys this is Team Ramen. OW! Fine. This is Team Ramen and Tomatoes. We're following Team Big Brothers and Pantene. You hear me? It seems that they're heading for the mall."

_"THE MALL! LETS DO THIS THING." "Troublesome..."_

Everyone snuck out of the ramen restaurant and followed them.

"Zetsu, I can't believe you took the plant with you."

"Well, It's a good disguise!"

"Whatever..."

Sakura and Seito were walking to the mall. Fortunately, it was near Ichiraku's.

"Hey, Seito?" Sakura looked up the boy she had linked arms with.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think somethins a bit weird today?"

"A little bit, I guess. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well... How come everywhere I look, that plant is always there?" Sakura pointed to the potted plant in the middle of the street. Seito stopped and stared at it.

"..."

He continued to stare.

"..."

Stare.

"..."

"ACHOOO!"

"Bless you! Wait. What the? Did that just come from the plant?" Seito's eyes widened.

"Uh. Nope. From that guy reading the newspaper on the bench over there." Sakura, yet again, points to a bench. And, surely, there was a man holding up a newspaper, peacefully reading.

_"Crap... GUYS. NEED A LITTLE HELP. I JUST SAVED THAT STUPID PLANT GUYS ASS. BUT THEIR ATTENTION IS AT ME NOW. I- I THINK THEY'RE WALKING OVER. TEME, MINI TEME. WHERE ARE YOU? HELP! HELPPP!" _Naruto whispered into the mic of the radio thing. He was hiding behind the newspaper.

"Okay. Team Puppet Explosion Arts to the rescue! Yeah!" Deidara spoke into the radio.

"NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA BAT MANNNNNNNN!"

"OH! HEY! Seito! An ice cream truck! Let's get ice cream!" And, of course. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi come driving onto the road, in an ice cream truck.

_"The fudge? Where the hell did you manage to get an ice cream truck?"_

"Fudge? Why, yes. Indeed, we do have Fudgicles. Would you like one, Itachi? Yeah." Deidara asked Itachi through the radio. Itachi sighed.

"Whatever... Sakura and Seito are coming your way. Get ready. Are you disguised?"

"Yes, we are, Itachi. Don't worry, we got them for now. While we have them distracted, all of you others go find some disguises of your own. There's a shop just by us. Go."

"Alright, Sasori. Be sure to catch up with us after. Cya, Team Ice Cream." Itachi walked off towards a little costume shop near them. The Big Brother Team saw the others walking in the same direction.

"Okay, guys. Let's roll."

* * *

><p>As everyone peacefully browsed through the costume shop, Itachi noticed the girl working at the register.<p>

"Hey, miss. Do you have any... Less extraordinarily looking costumes or cosplay outfits here?" Itachi asked her.

" Oh, you mean like, clothes that don't make you look like retards, walking down the streets in Pokemon outfits?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Section B-5, around the back."

"Oh, thanks..." He strolled through the aisles and found the normal looking cosplays/costumes. Ino walked by, holding a purple, two piece outfit that had a metal head band with a leaf symbol on it, next to Shikamaru, who was holding a green vest, with black pants and a black long sleeved shirt, also with a silver metal head band that had a leaf symbol on it.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this adorable?" Naruto walked by with a bright orange jumpsuit looking outfit with a metal head band that, of course, had a leaf symbol on it.

"Guys. This is so awesome!"

"Naruto? Ino? Shikamaru?_ Sasuke's brother_? What are you guys doing here...?" Sai walked into the aisle.

"OH! SAI! I FORGOT TO TEXT YOU! We're buying some disguises so we can spy on Sakura's date with Seito! MUAHAHA. Why are YOU here?"

"Uhm. I work here."

"OKAY, WHATEVER. You're coming with us."

"Uhm. I-," Ino interrupted him by throwing a Kim-Possible looking outfit at him. Black shirt that showed off his stomach (OhmygoshABSDROOL.), and a pair of black pants. Followed by a metal head band with a leaf, thrown at his eye.

Neji walked into the aisle with Tenten. He was holding a Byakuya outfit (Bleach) and Tenten was holding a white shirt, and red pants. And the head band.

"No, no, no, no. This isn't working. Neji, you need something like this." Naruto flung a white shirt and white pants at him, along with a black manly-man skirt and OF COURSE, the head band.

"..." Neji stared at it. He looked at the Bleach outfit. Then at his hair. Then at the outfit Naruto threw at him. He sighed and put the Bleach outfit down.

Itachi grabbed a red and black cloak. He inspected it. "Hmm. Not bad. I kind of like it." He grabbed nine more.  
>"... Deidara... Sasori... Kakuzu... Oh, a female one for Konan..." The rest of the group came by. Sasuke was holding a white shirt with this odd little bow.<p>

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Souchirou looked up at Sasuke.

"There's seriously something wrong with you. A butt bow?"

Hinata had a purple and white jacket with the head band already tied around her neck. Rina had a red t-shirt, light pink skirt with a slit in the middle, sandal-looking boots, black gloves, and the metal head band. (Guess who that is! WINK WINK. Okay, description is bad, it's Sakura.), The Souchirou held a Zero (Vampire Knight)cosplay outfit, Daisuke had an L outfit, and Daichi had a Luffy outfit. (Death Note and One Piece)

They all strolled to the counter and made their purchases. Itachi turned to Hidan and the rest who hadn't picked their own costumes.

"So, I saw these." He held up the red and black cloaks. "And we must wear them. We must."

* * *

><p><em>And while they take their time, Deidara and the rest are working hard at distracting them.<em>

"Say, you have beautifully, extravagant hair, my young lady! Yeah!" Deidara the Ice Cream man reached over and felt Sakura's hair.

"Uhm... Yeah... Thanks." She made a WTF face and slightly inched away.

"Smells like pickles..." She screamed and turned around abruptly. Sasori The Ice Cream man had whispered in her ear.

"Pickles?" Seito raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"SEITO!"

"Sorry.."

"SING A SONG WITH ME! TOB- I MEAN, I LIKE SONGS. I'M A GOOD BOY! I LIKE SONGS!" Tobi pranced about in his ice cream apron. He took a waffle cone and sang into it.

"PARTY IN THE U.S.A! SUN-KISSED SKIN, SO HOT, WILL MELT YOUR POPSICLEEES! I'M HOT, I'M HOT! I'M HOT LIKE AN ICECREAM CONE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!" Tobi screamed into the cone, taking Sakura's hand and spinning her about with him. (Song names and singers at bottom.)

* * *

><p>They changed into their new cosplays and walked towards the area of the icecream truck.<p>

_TEAM EVERYONE. THIS IS THE ICECREAM MEN. THEY ARE HEADING FOR THE MALL. REPEAT, HEADING. FOR. THE. MALL. HURRRRY!"_

Itachi saw them sneak out of the truck and tip toe towards them, going unnoticed by the couple. Itachi threw the cloaks at the three.

All twenty-one-plus-Sai slowly walked behind the couple in a big group, whispering.

Finally, they reached the mall.

"Ohhhmygod... OHMYGOD THERE'S A SA-"

"Ino! We're not here to shop! As much as I want to..." Konan's eyes widened at the sight of the many, many sales.

Ino quickly whipped out her phone and emailed Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>CherryBlossoms28

**From: **SexiliciousBlond

**Subject: **OHMYGODSALES.

Get me shoes. 'nuff said.

-SALESALESSALES

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>SexiliciousBlond

**From: **CherryBlossoms28

**Subject: **ARE YOU FOLLWING ME!

How did you know there were shoe sales? HOW DID YOU KNOW. ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME AGAIN? I'M GOING TO BURN ALL YOUR NEW PURSES AND SHOES.

-Going to burn your shoe-house down, SAKURA HARUNO THE FEARSOME.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>CherryBlossoms28

**From: **SexiliciousBlond

**Subject: **Please Don't. I LOVE YOU.

DON'T.

-PLEASE.

* * *

><p>As Ino was texting and walking with the rest, who were silently watching the couple, pretending to go into stores for a bit, buying a few drinks on the way, a group of girls had suddenly came up to them.<p>

"KYAA! OHMYGOSH. CRYSTAL! LOOK! HE LOOK'S JUST LIKE KITACHI FROM LARUTO! DOESN'T HE! OHMYGOD. CAN I HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU? AND A HUG? HOW A ABOUT A KISS?"

Itachi had a confused look on his face, but took a picture with the girls nonetheless. He hugged her and kissed her on the hand. She screamed, then fainted, then her friend dragged her away.

A few more people came up to them and took some pictures, saying things about looking "just like Rikamaru Nala from Laruto!" or "Ohmegawd! She's so pretty! Just like Rino Shamanaka from Laruto!" and some, "It's Minata Ryuuga and Meji Ryuuga! KYAA!" AND A FEW, "ZERO!" "RYUZAKI L!" "OHMYGOOOOD! LUFFY!" "IT'S KOBI THE GOOD BOY!" Who the hell are they talking about?

Team Big Brother, Team Icecream/Puppet Explosion Arts and Nagato, Hidan, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu who don't have a team name yet, went into a store while the rest continued to spy.

Itachi was browsing through the battery section, when a girl came up to him.

"Kitachi Uchita? Oh my gosh! He's from Laruto! You look just like him! He's my favorite character!" Itachi sighed again and turned to look at, yet, another Kitachi-guy fangirl. He stared at her. She was very different... Very unique... She had waist-length silver hair with blue highlights, and large, beautiful, gentle, golden eyes that seemed like they held many secrets. He blinked and stared at her.

"Excuse me?... Hello?" She gracefully waved a nicely manicured hand in front of his face. Itachi snapped back to reality.

"O-oh. Uh. Yes, Kitachi. I am cosplaying him." Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. He stared some more.

"I love Kitachi! Can I take a picture with you?" She took out her phone. They posed together, made a funny face, and she took the picture. She looked at it and giggled. He decided that he liked her laugh. He wanted to hear more of it.

"May I see you again, miss...?" Itachi gently smiled.

"Sayuki Takamura." She snatched his phone from his hand and called her own phone with it. Their fingers had brushed for a split second. His eyes widened at the tingly sensation.

She handed the phone back to him. "And there you go. Thanks for the cute picture! What's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha." He blinked as her wide, golden orbs stared into his for a moment. She smiled. A gorgeous smile.

"I'll see you around, Itachi! Wow, even your name sounds just like his..." She laughed and walked away. He watched as her petite, graceful body walked out of the store and disappeared into the crowd. Her soft, sweet, and gentle voice echoed in his mind, and her metallic silver and blue hair lingered in his mind. He shook his head.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, for goodness sake... What's wrong with me?" He looked down at the phone in his hand. Her number glowing on the screen. He added it into his contacts, shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts of her out of his mind, and headed back to Deidara and the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, AS PROMISED TO MY LOVELY READER, HER OC HAS BEEN PUT INTO MY STORY. Heehee.<br>Party In the U.S.A - Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus  
>California Gurls - Katy Perry<br>I'm Hot - Angelina something something, from the show Jersey Shore.  
>I DON'T OWN THESE. HAHA.<strong>

**READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, LOVE, HATE. LOVE YOU GUYS. I'll try to update more...**


	6. Bears and Matching Underwear

**UPDATIONNN. (After, two or so months, maybe? HAHA. I SHOULD WRITE MORE FOR YOU GUYS IN RETURN FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR SO LONG.. I LOVE YOU GUYSSS!) I made this chapter shorter, but there are more to come. Promise. ;D PINK PROMISE. WE ALL KNOW PINK PROMISES ARE SERIOUS. :'D Sorry, I haven't been updating. I have a lot of homework and things, so I don't have the time.. (No, not really. I'm just really lazy, but I suddenly feel like writing, in the middle of the night, when I have school tomorrow. BAD CHILD, I AM.)**

**ENJOYY! (And I decided to make this story take place around spring... HEH. IF I ALREADY STATED THE DATE OF THIS STORY, I'M CHANGING IT.. LOL)**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are they doing?..."<p>

"MOVE OVER. Let me SEE."

"Oh my gosh. Are they... Are they... Looking at... matching shirts? COUPLE ITEMS?"

"Oh god, they're so old fashioned and cheesy.. OH MY GOD. I CAN'T TAKE IT. THE CLOTHES ARE HIDEOUS. Oh, wait. The hats are cute.. Those are cute..."

"The key chains are kind of cute..."

"What?"

"I'll kill you if you ever say that again, Kisame."

"Say what?"

"That word. The 'C' word."

"Crap?"

"NO. THE... THAT WORD... C-... CU- ..."

"Cunt?"

"NO! SEE (C), YOU (U), -" Kisame was having a hard time spelling it out.

"Yeah! Cunt!... When did I say that?"

"DEAR GOD. HE MEANS CUTE, KISAME. STOP SAYING CUNT."

"Hey, Nagato..."

"No, Konan."

"Nagato!"

"We are not getting matching keychains, Konan."

"WHY NOT? I'm going to give you a paper cut."

"Fine."

"Nagato..."

"I don't want the cellphone straps."

"BUT THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

"NO, THEY'RE NOT."

"Nagato."

"Fine..."

"Na-"

"No. No T-shirts, Konan."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Seito were peacefully browsing through the couple's section. There were matching bear keychains, matching T-shirts, matching socks, matching necklaces, matching cellphone straps, matching necklaces, matching hats and scarves, matching umbrellas, matching underwe-<p>

"Underwear... THONGS? This is ridiculous. What kind of sick idiots would buy this?" As Sakura said this, Seito turned to their left and saw a couple holding the package of matching underwear. They blushed and quickly dropped it and ran off, hearing Sakura. Seito laughed.

"Sakura.. I don't think you should be so loud."

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY! DEAR GOD!"

* * *

><p>"What is Forehead looking at now? I can't hear what they're saying..."<p>

"Holy fu-" Daichi and Daisuke hit Souchirou on the head before he could finish.

"What was that, Souchirou?"

"... But.. Look! They're looking at... at..."

"OH MY LORD OF BLUE CHEESES WITH PURPLE DINOSAUR SHAPED CHERRIES ON TOP..."

"Dear god.. Yeah." Deidara almost fainted. Daichi and Daisuke quickly covered Rina's eyes and ears.

"What? I CAN'T SEE. LET ME SEE!"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! ARE THOSE THONGS? FOR MEN TOO! WHAT KIND OF SICK IDIOT WOULD BUY MATCHING UNDERWEAR?"

Itachi looked to the side and saw a couple blush and quickly run back to the store to return the underwear they were holding.

"I don't think we should be so loud."

Everyone stared at the couple from the benches they were sitting on as they left and walked towards a cute and girly store. Sakura and Seito appeared to have bought matching cellphone straps.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Seito! Look at this!" Sakura pulled Seito towards her and pointed at little box. He bent down and looked at what she was pointing at. He smirked.<p>

"This is cute. Want one?" It was an egg that had a seed in it. You watered it for a week, waited until the egg started to crack, and a little leaf would sprout! After it was fully grown, you would find a hidden message. Sakura smiled. (I've had one of these! SO

AWESOME. Makes a good gift.)

"Sure!" They grabbed one and walked towards the cashier. Sakura saw a necklace on the counter. It was a circle with diamonds on it, and a heart that could spin and turn inside the circle. There were sparkly red diamonds on it. She stared at it for a while. She liked it, though she didn't have enough money with her and she didn't want to ask Seito to buy it for her. As she tried to turn around, she knocked over a stuffed animal behind her. Seito chuckled. She laughed a bit and bent down to pick it up. Seito quickly snatched the necklace from the stand and handed the cashier the money before Sakura saw. Luckily she was busy playing with the stuffed animal.

"Ohhh my gosh. You are just so adorable!" She stayed crouched down, holding the little bear in her hands. It was a light pink bear with emerald green eyes. It reminded her of herself. She sighed and put it back on the shelf. She wanted that too, though she didn't want to ask Seito to buy that for her either. Just as she stood up, she saw another bear on the shelf. She grabbed it.

"HOLY! It's a Sasuke bear!" It was black with a bit of a blue tint in some parts, with black eyes, and it seemed to have a frown on its face. She giggled at it. She thought of getting it for Sasuke, but it's not even near his birthday yet, and she didn't have any particular reason to gift him anything.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at Sakura. He had noticed that she had been staring at the bear for a while, crouched down on the floor, playing with it. He found it kind of cute, actually, though he didn't want to admit it. The couple walked out of the store and towards a different store. The rest of the group stood up to follow them, but Sasuke walked towards the store.<p>

"Sasuke. You coming?" Shikamaru nodded his head in the direction the rest were walking in.

"Wait a sec. I'll catch up." Sasuke quickly walked into the store that the couple had previously entered. He walked in and quickly snatched the bear off the shelf. He handed the money to the cashier. He noticed that the bear Sakura had been holding had looked kind of like Sakura. Pink fur and emerald eyes. He smirked.

"Getting that for Sakura?" Sasuke blinked and turned his head. There, at the entrance of the store, stood Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how to reply. Who else would he be getting it for? Himself? Itachi? Saying that it was for Sakura probably would be easier to explain.. Oh! HIS MOTHER.

"It's for-"

"It's not for your mom." Shikamaru interrupted. Sasuke twitched.

"We know you like Sak- HOLY SHIT, THIS BEAR LOOKS JUST LIKE HINATA-CHAN!" Before Naruto finished, a Hinata-looking bear caught his eye, distracting him.

"LOOK! LOOK! GUYS!" Naruto shoved the Hinata Bear in their faces. Sasuke sighed.

"Wow. It does..." Shikamaru looked at the bear. It had white eyes, like Neji and Hinata, and Blue-Black fur, kind of like Sasuke's hair, and it had a bit of pink around the cheeks, as if the bear was blushing.

"Yo. I'm getting this for Hinata-chan." Naruto walked over to the cashier while Shikamaru and Neji were already engrossed in the other bears. Shikamaru had a bear in his hands that looked quite similar to Ino. It had long platinum blonde fur, and bright blue eyes, holding a mini shopping bag. Neji on the other hand, had a milk-chocolate brown bear with chocolate brown eyes, holding a kunai. There were little buns on each side of the head, near the ears, like the buns that Tenten had. Both him and Shikamaru bought one for Ino and Tenten. No words were needed to be said between them after. They caught up with the rest of the group and surprisingly, no one noticed the little bags they had come back with.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji: <strong>We know you like Sakura. You don't need to say anything. We won't say anything to anyone. Meet at my house after this is over. Or tomorrow, if their date really lasts that long..

Sasuke read the text Neji had sent him. He sighed, not exactly sure of what to do. Did he like Sakura?... He wasn't sure anymore. He should be mad at her for physically abusing him, calling him gay, (For Naruto) and then screaming profanities at him, but he just couldn't be mad at her. Especially when she suddenly starts to date someone else, who is not him. He suddenly feels jealous. He wants to buy her things. He wants to make her happy. Does he like her?... It hits him.

No. He loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. UH.. I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR HOW AMAZINGLY SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS.. HAH... Don't worry. I just need a little break in between the chapters. It help me think. Your next chapter should be up soon. I'm thinking of starting a new story at the same time. It'll help clear my mind and unjumble my ideas. I'll still work on this, no worries. And I'm thinking of a sequel for this. BUT IT'S NOT ENDING THAT FAST, I just have an idea in mind. STAY WITH ME NOW READERS. DONT GIVE UP! I LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>

**R AND R. ;D**

**OMG. GUYS. GUYS. TOMORROW IS 11/11/11. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. MAKE A SUPER DUPER AWESOME WISH AT 11:11 PM/AM! OHHMY. AGIJHAIW I'm excited. GJASORY. OMGOMGOMGOMG. **

**Make a wish! (': I hope I don't waste it.. I love you guys! ;)**


End file.
